


Caught

by thedark_before_thedawn



Series: How Big How Blue How Beautiful [3]
Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“Florrible, stop pining over your little Misrabella please. I love you but please. Stop.”

Florence’s brows knitted together and she pouted as she turned to Sophie. “I have no problem kicking you right off of this sofa Sadsack. Remember last time?”

“Stop trying to change the subject.” Sophie cut in.

“Fine.” Florence grumbled. “But I’m not pining after Isa…I’m with Harry.” Florence turned to glance at Sophie and glared as she was met with a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief. “I don’t…I don’t know what’s going on with me,” she said quietly, tapping the side of her head, “in here.”

“You love her Florence.”

“Sophie, I don’t want to hear this right now.”

“Well you’re going to hear it. If not from me then from Grace or JJ or even Isabella herself.” Sophie had one hand on Florence’s cheek and one on her shoulder. “Please listen to me. I know you don’t want to think about it, I know it confuses you, but I can’t ignore how miserable you’ve been. He makes you miserable; Harry makes you miserable. He ignores you. He only talks to you when he wants something. He’s no good. You need to find out who makes you happy. You’re blinded by your own misery, which can I point out, is not helped by those bloody tragic love stories you’ve been reading.”

Florence looked away from Sophie’s gaze. “Fuck.” She whispered. “For fuck sake Sadsack, why did you have to tell me all that?” She groaned, putting her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry Flo…you needed to hear it. Look, I have to go anyway. I love you Flossie, I’ll see you soon.” She got off the couch and kissed Flo’s cheek. “Don’t worry, overthink, panic or go insane. Please. Just think things over calmly and do the right thing.”

Florence nodded. “I’ll try. I love you.” She said, giving her a small smile before Sophie disappeared into the hallway and out the front door.

*

“Fuck.” Florence whispered to herself. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had one hand on her forehead and the other was fiddling with her phone. “Fuck fuck fuck.” She didn’t know who she wanted. That was a lie, she knew who she wants, who she loves, but she just didn’t want to admit it to herself and make everything that much more complicated. She knew Sophie was right about Harry. He treated her like shit yet something pulled her back every time. But she knew that she didn’t love him and never really did. She loved Isa. She always had. She just didn’t know what to do about the both of them. She felt caught.

 

Florence resisted calling him. Instead, she called Isa. Isa was back for a few days before spending a week in LA before coming back and spending a month with Flo. They’d planned on having a quiet night drinking wine, eating pizza and watching films but they’d only got as far as drinking wine before lips were locked and clothes were flying off.

Florence had awoken with the taste of Isa still on her lips and she turned over to cuddle into her but was met with an empty space. Part of her momentarily thought she had dreamt last night up but it was all too real in her memory to have been imagined. She breathed in a few ragged breaths as she tried to not let herself cry and held Isa’s pillow tight in her embrace; trying to trick her mind into thinking Isa was still with her.

*

“You alright Flo?” Markus asked.

Flo looked up at him from her notebook and nodded. “Yeah,” she sighed, “I just…I just feel caught between-”

“Ah!” He raised his hand, cutting her off. “I’m not your agony aunt. You can sing to me but I’m not here for love advice…or any more songs about drowning.”

Florence smiled to herself. “Well, in that case, I have lyrics finished for you.”

“Great. That’s more like it.”

Florence rolled her eyes and headed into the vocal booth.

*

Florence’s phone went off, alerting her that Markus had mixed their new song and had sent it to her. She called to thank him quickly and after hanging up, she stared at her phone. There was Harry’s name and just below it was Isa.

She had to let him go, She couldn’t picture a future with him in a years’ time let alone ten…but with Isa she could. With Isa she never wanted to be apart from her. As soon as she realised it was Isa definitely she wanted, she wished it would be Isa waiting for her at home at the end of the day, it was Isa who she craved to be holding or to be held by; it was always Isa she truly wanted.

Florence took a deep breath and clicked on the name she knew she needed to talk to first; and listened to the phone ring.

*

Florence felt anxious. She walked down the familiar street that she hadn’t been down in a while. She slowed down as she came closer to the house. She stood staring at the door before taking a deep breath and knocking. She heard light footsteps get closer and then she was facing Isabella.

“Florence!” Isa announced, breaking into a grin and enveloping Flo into her arms. “I missed you Flossie.”

“I missed you too.” Flo said, tightening her hold on Isa and resisting the urge to kiss her as they pulled away.

“What?” Isa asked with a grin as Florence looked at her from arms-length, her hands on Isa’s shoulders.

“Nothing, let’s go inside; I’ve missed you.”

Isa took Florence’s hand into her own as she led Florence through to the lounge, making Florence forget how to breathe momentarily.

“Wine?” Isa asked.

Flo looked down and shook her head. “No, I um…I’m not drinking.”

Isa frowned. “Flo, you’re…you’re not pregnant are you?” She panicked.

“What?! Isa, no!!”

“Thank god.” Isa said with a sigh of relief. “I hope you remember that I’m the only one who’s allowed to knock you up.”

“Of course, how could I forget that drunken discussion?” Florence laughed, rolling her eyes.

“But seriously, why aren’t you drinking?” Isa asked, sitting down and pulling Florence down to sit next to her.

“Just trying to keep in control.”

Isa’s face dropped slightly as she looked at Florence sadly. “Flo? What’s been going on since I went away?”

Florence looked deep in to Isa’s eyes before shaking her head. “Nothing…I’ve just been thinking.”

“What about?”

Florence hesitated.

“Flo…you can always tell me.”

“I broke up with Harry.” She said.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really but…but it’s not because of him.” She admitted quietly.

“Oh…then what is it?” Isa asked, confused.

Florence kept her gaze down for a while longer before finally looking up at Isa. “I’ve got a new song to show you.” Florence said suddenly, jumping up off of the sofa and plugging her phone into Isa’s speakers.

Florence turned back round to face Isa as the song started playing. “Take my hand.” She said, almost a whisper, holding it out to Isa who hesitated before taking it.

Florence pulled Isa up, entwining their fingers together and reached to put a hand at the small of Isa’s back; pulling her in closely so they were chest to chest.

They swayed together, slowly at first before they started laughing. Florence was twirling Isa around and Isa was unsuccessfully trying to twirl Florence; causing them both to erupt into laughter.

Florence held Isa at a distance. Their hands were still interlocked. She looked into her eyes and then she saw the moment Isa made the connection. The connection between Florence telling her she was over with Harry, being upset over something else; someone else. She finally understood.

The wide grin slowly faded as she pulled Florence back into her arms; their arms around each other and Florence’s cheek resting on the top of Isa’s head; which was leaning against Flo’s chest. They swayed together slowly.

Flo let out a sigh of content and Isa tried to keep her breathing steady.

“Isa, I think I should tell you something.” Florence whispered as she heard herself serenading the pair through the speakers as the song was coming to an end. “Isa…” Florence let her hand move from around Isa’s back to her arms as she looked into Isa’s eyes. “Isa, I lo-”

Florence’s confession was cut off but the softness of Isa’s lips, letting her know that she knew…and that feeling was mutual.


End file.
